Confessions
by Ice-Phoenix-chan
Summary: One Shot Support Situation Style LynXEliwood support convos that could have occurred at the end of the game, with humour, plotted and schemed by yours truly, Mark the Tactician.


**Confession**

By: Ice Phoenix-chan

Something I wrote a long long time ago in support style (I am not dead! But I'm not gonna be active so... ya. :nods: )

**A/N: PLEASE READ!!**

Before you go on, _please read_ the following notes. They will **clear up** a lot of things! So **READ IT**, this is **ESPECIALLY** for people whom I have confused! :sweatdrops:

(1) Mark equals you, you are the tactician and you get to pick how much Eliwood and Lyn support each other (see (2))

(2) This is the ending. You get to pick it depending how much you want to support Eliwood and Lyn, just as this is like the game. _Support C_ is the "worst", or, in other words, least "EliwoodxLyn-y" and _Support A_ is the "best", the most "EliwoodxLyn-y" Now have fun picking your ending! (or read them all if you like… :lol:)

* * *

(1)

Mark, the tactician had been observing his comrades since he met them. Though it was very girly of him, he secretly loved to play match maker. This journey has been nearing an end. Previously, he had decided to "leave" certain people "alone" to "_support_" each other during the battle… or out side of battle… Works both ways, he shrugged to himself. Deviously, he decided to "leave" a certain pair of lords "alone" to "_support_" each other before their journey really ended…

'_Hmm… How long should I leave them out there?_' He wondered to himself as a sly smile came across his face.

(2)

**Support C**

"The battle is over, huh?" The green haired princess said.

"Yes… I find it hard to believe that our journey is finally over…" The red haired lord answered.

'_No, our journey isn't over…!_' Lyn thought to herself. '_Are you going to make your move or what?!_'

"What do you plan to do after this?" He asked his friend.

"… Eliwood, I'm planning to return to Sacae…"

"Sacae… When do you plan on leaving, Lady Lyndis? Do you need our escort? Shall we await your coming, Lyndis?"

"First of all… Stop calling me Lyndis… Did you forget again? And Eliwood… I'm not planning to return. I just want to live a peaceful life back at Sacae, somewhere I can call home…"

Eliwood's usual calmness suddenly disappeared from his face. It looked as if he was panicking. '_Not planning to return…?...!_' He exclaimed in his head.

"Eliwood…?" The green haired lord asked.

'_It's now or never, you dimwit…_' He thought to himself '_Your happiness lies in front of your eyes…_'

'I- I—" He stuttered

'_Say it, you idiot! Confess!_' Lyn thought, her anger starting to rage inside of her.

"I… I wish you luck, Lad-…Lyn." He finished his sentence hesitantly.

'_Why can't you be bold as Hector when it comes to these things?!'_ He mentally slapped himself. '_You just lost your happiness… once she leaves, there is such a low chance of finding her again…! You thick headed monkey!_' He rebuked himself mentally.

'_You. Idiot. Maybe we weren't meant for each other…_' Lyn thought.

Moments of silence passed and they stared at the sun set. The hues of orange and reds saturated Eliwood's red hair even more.

"When are you planning to leave?" He broke the moment of silence.

"Tomorrow morning." She said. "Early." She added to urge him to confess to her.

"Shall I help you pack your bags?"

"No it's okay… Before I go, I'll be here again…"

He nodded. "May I ask, how are you going to manage Caelin in the Sacae plains?"

"I'm giving my title and Caelin to Ostia," She answered.

'_Hector, huh? I always thought that they had something between them_…' He wondered if there was another special meaning behind this.

"Goodbye then, Eliwood. I need to start packing."

"Goodbye, Lyn…"

'_At least we have watched that sunset together…_' He thought.

**Support B**

'_Should I… see her?_' The red haired lord asked himself. He eyelids covered his blue eyes. '_I mean, it could possibly the last time we see each other…_' He thought to himself.

He left out a sigh. '_What if she rejects me? She was giving the rule of Caelin to Ostia… not to Pherae…_' He stopped for a second. '_Maybe she wants me to go to Sacae with her…!_'

He chuckled to himself. '_Nice one, Eliwood, Nice one._'

The impatient marquess paced around her tent. 'Is he going to tell me or not?! It's…'

Not knowing the time, she stepped outside her tent. "Sain, what time is it?" She asked the passing knight.

The green knight's eyes twinkled. "Oh, my beauteous lady! What time it is, you ask? There is still time for you and I to ride down the trail and gaze the scenery and-"

"Marcus, what time is it?" She interrupted.

"Take a swim and-" The brown haired knight continued

"It's almost time for dinner, Milady," The purple haired knight answered.

"Watch the sun go down and-"

"Thanks!" She replied and slipped back into her tent. She heard the knight continue rambling outside her tent.

"The stars come out, and- Lady Lyndis! Lady Lyndis! Where did you go?! Wait for me, your courageous knight that shall protect you from bears or bandits that shall attack us when we take our strode! Lady Lyndis!"

Lyn shook her head, her pony tail flopping to her movement. She couldn't understand why the knight acted this way every time he saw a woman.

'But yes! It was nearing dinner! Why wasn't he coming to get her?!' She asked, frustrated.

'I hinted you that I was giving Caelin's rule for a reason! So you can go to Sacae with me, you dimwit! Don't tell me you couldn't figure that out! You are successful in leading our army to victory but not this?!'

The green haired lord continued to pace around her tent, waiting for an invitation.

**Support A**

:Continuation of Support C:

She was frustrated. She couldn't get him out of her head. Why couldn't he just -censored-ing confessed!? She couldn't stand it anymore. She had waited with him for around an hour now. Was he not going to show up?

The green haired princess walked to the red knight's tent and shook him.

"Hey, wake up!"

The red haired lord muttered something inaudible.

She shook him again. "Wake up, you idiot! Wake up!" She half screamed due to her irritation but she suppressed herself to make sure that she didn't wake up the whole camp.

"Huh… what…? L-Lyn...!" He realized.

Forcefully, she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the camp site so that no one else could hear them. "Okay. You know what?"

"Yes?"

"I like you. Do you like me?"

A bit confused, Eliwood nodded.

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"If you like me, say it!"

"Say what?" He asked again.

"Say that…! Ugh!" She exclaimed. Suddenly, he felt a pair of lips meet his. His blue eyes widened and he became fully awake… Or was he? Is this just a dream? He didn't know.

After she pulled away, she said again. "Say it!"

"Say what?"

"What else do you think I want you to say?! Are you still asleep after _that_?!" He could tell that she was starting to grow impatient with him.

"Erm…." He thought for a bit. Suddenly, it hit him. "I… I love you Lyn."

"Wait… You didn't just say it because I made you say it... Right…?" she asked cautiously.

He chuckled. "Yes, yes." He answered laughing.

"Are you laughing at me?!" The princess exclaimed.

No words came from him. His answer was only a kiss.

A soft rustling came from the bushes. The green caped teen had a smile on his face as he left the new couple in peace.

* * *

**Alternate Ending**

**Support C**

After being too cowardly to confess to Lyn, she disappeared just as she said she would, early. Every time he heard her name, that memory would always stab him and he would always think of how stupid he is to let her go. Not long after her departure, he too resigned and left to find her. After many years of searching and traveling, he came to a small, modest house in Sacae. He has failed many times before when he went to find her but this time, it seemed different… He held his breath and knocked on the door. A Sacaen child answered. His eyes seemed very familiar…


End file.
